Vamp City
by cherryblossomsakura1291
Summary: Ayano's a super awesome Vampire who's about to threaten the higher levels of society. This should be fun.
1. Introduction

**So I've decided to take a crack at inventing Ayano and Kazuma into Vampires. Ironically, It all came from a dream I had lol. I promise it's not Twilight. No sparkling in the sun. ( I love Twilight by the way)**

**Disclaimer: I think it would be super cool if they made them into bloodsuckers. Anywho, on with the story. **

I was in this harem for as long as I could remember. I was sent here shortly after awakening into my vampire abilities. Vampires are much different than what the movies and television tells you. Vampires are awakened into not made. You have to have vampire blood already inside of your DNA in order to awaken. I was 16 when I first awakened into my vamp side. By the way, my name is Ayano Kannagi and I am a harem slave girl. The year is 2014 and from what I could tell from the outside it was mid summer. Our slave master doesn't like us to know too much about time. He says that it's gives us ideas to want another life. In my opinion, It's a load of crap. It's just another way that he wants to keep us oppressed. See I'm not your typical Vamp. I have fire abilities. Every Vamp thats awakened is given not by choice an element to wield. It's in your blood. Whatever element your ancestor's wieled. It's the same for you.

Awakened female Vampires are sent to a harem to learn the ways of seduction. It's been taught by our families when we are very young. Seduction is your biggest asset in a world that sees Vamps as a threat. But what our parents refused to tell us, is that in a harem; there are no rules. Men could come in here and get what they wanted and go. Honestly, it's pretty jacked up. I mean its not like our parents wanted to send us to a place to get raped and beaten half the time. It was ordered by the Vampire Counsel that females get sent to these harems all over the world. Personally, I think a female Vamp pissed off one of the head Vampires there and he ushered this policy as revenge. But what they don't know is the Counsel is in a remote location in the US. I'm all the way over here in Japan. It's bad enough the men here already see us as second class citizens. Give them a harem and it's over.

Unfortunately, I was too much of a problem for men to handle. So the head boss has me on security duty. I watch the doors and windows to make sure that no one can get in or get out. Vamps unlike our imagined counterparts can enter into any place they please. They don't need to be invited in. Since I am a fire user, all I have to do is hold it in my hands as a threat and the people leave. Now this harem in particular is much like a school of sorts. They have classes that we have to take. When you reach a certain age as in 18 you are considered an adult and you're released to go and officially participate in the harem duties. I am unsure how it is for other harems but thats how it is here. Female Vamps like our human counterparts can awaken at any age. It just depends on your maturity level. Much like when they get periods. We have periods too. The only difference is we can control the time we menstrate. I know, cool huh. It comes in handy. Especially when you don't want any men near you. Thankfully they allow us to relax when we have our periods. I am unsure as to why we can control the time we menstrate. I guess it's because we already drink blood so it gives us that ability.

Harem schools just like any high school is filled with teenage girls going on and on about boys. They do allow boys to come here as well. But they are usually on the other side of the school. They have a choice to join harems. Women do not. It's a requirement, not a choice. I am in my last year on the school side of the harem and quite frankly I'm not happy about it. I am 17 by the way. When you turn 17 they do let you go and have practice harem sessions with the boys on campus. But like I said, I am a problem or more like a complication. Whichever you prefer. I'm not a grin and berret kind of girl. I'm a pin you down and threaten to slice your throat kind of girl. I learned early on here, you have to be tough in order to survive. Weak and easily influenced gets you raped, pregnant and most likely killed. Some of the men that come here can be brutal. But all you are is a tease to them. Thats the first rule of seduction. Never kiss them on the mouth, you are to capture their attention.

That's how it is here. Survive or be killed. I know sad isn't it. One day, I believe it's all going to change. Someone is going to decree that these rechet harems be demolished and female Vamps have a choice what they want. If i had any say in it. i would definitely vote. But the chances of that are a little slim to none.

" Ayano!'' I heard my name yelled across the room.

I looked up to see Ms. June staring at me with disaproval on her beautiful features. She as a moonlike shaped scar on her right cheek. I assume it was from a fight she probably got into. I just never questioned it.

" Yes, Ms. June?''

" Are you paying attention to anything I said about a female's mean of survival?'' she asked tapping the board with her pointer stick.

I smirked and answered " Not really, but its not like I dont already know the answer. The system has been beating it in our brains since we awakened.''

Ms. June frowned and walked towards me. I could hear the snickering of the other girls. They knew I was just being a smartass. I had opinions.

'' That's it, Ayano, I don't know what I am going to do with you. Off to head boss's office.'' She ordered in a firm tone.

I got up and snatched my bag off the desk. " Oooh I'm shaking in my size 6 boots'' I retorted quickly before walking out of the room. I could give a donkey's behind about the head boss. He may have been my uncle but that didn't mean I couldn't take his ass. I could bring him down in an instant. He's gotten pretty old and not as agile.

Quickly making to uncle's office, I knocked and heard a " come in'' on the other side of the door.

'' Uncle" I nodded while crossing my arms.

" Ayano, what's this I hear about you backtalking one of the teachers here?'' Uncle scolded in a angry tone.

" Oh don't act like you actually care about me.'' I stalked towards him with venom in my eyes. He may have been my uncle. But he was a dirty old man. Especially towards his oldest son.

My uncle smirked and grabbed my arm forcing me to sit on his lap. '' Ayano, you know that i have no choice but to treat you the same way as all the other girls here..'' He spoke rubbing my back making his way down to my back side. I grabbed his hand and twisted it.

'' Look old man, just because you're the head boss here doesnt mean that I have to put up with you. Touch me again and i'll burn off every finger you have.'' I seethed releasing him shortly before walking out.

Ugh he makes me sick. I hate how he looks at me like I am a piece of meat for him to devour.

I guess that's what happens when you look like me. 5'll, thick legs and thighs, a nice set of hips and a small waist. Huge boobs. If I were a guy, I would drool over me too.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going until I bumped into a strong chest and when I looked up I blushed. It was Kazuma, the disowned son of uncle. The one he wasn't too proud of seeing as how Kazuma helped a lot of women escape from here. He may have been my former cousin. But he was pretty hot.

''Ayano'' I heard him say in a tone I couldn't recognize.

I blushed hearing him say my name. I loved every syllable that rolled off his tongue. He looked at me with eyes that said so much. But I would never hear from his mouth.

'' Kazuma" I spoke smiling at him. He returned the smile and he helped pick me up. I had staggered back and fell on the floor from bumping into him. He has a pretty solid chest.

'' Backmouthing the teachers again. Always the rebel huh?'' He teased.

I smiled even wider. He knows that he loves it.

'' Yeah, she was asking stupid questions, so I gave her my answer.''

Kazuma smirked and gave me a nod before walking off. I blushed upon seeing that sexy grin spread across his handsome features. One day he's gonna wake up and realize that he loves me.

**Review please ^_^**


	2. Maple Trees

**Thanks to all of you who think this story is awesome. It really makes my day that you guys love my writing. Honestly, It keeps me going. **

**Disclaimer: I would be with Kazuma if he was a Vamp. Imagine how hot he would be. Woo *fans self***

I walked down the hall utterly pissed at uncle for trying to make a pass at me. I mean don't get me wrong he's the boss so he could do whatever he wanted. But that didn't mean that i'm a piece of ass for him to enjoy whenever it suited him. That's just gross. Since I'm clearly not in trouble for badmouthing Ms June, I have to be back in class. To ditch or not to ditch that is the question.

Hmm, it's not like I'm exactly the student of the year at this school. I smirked running to the edge of the hall and grabbed the keys they usually keep on the hook that they think I didn't know about. '' I am so ditching this hellhole!'' I thought in my mind making a run for it when I felt a pair of arms pin me against the wall. I groaned looking into green irises filled with lust.

'' Singi?'' I asked with venom in my voice. Oh great like I need another pervert trying to take my virginity. I felt his hands running up and down my sides clearly enjoying the feel. I grabbed his hands and pinned him against the wall making sure that the idiot couldn't move.

'' Ayano, you weren't trying to leave now were you? You're such a naughty girl.'' Singi spoke in a tone that clearly said that he wanted some action. Too bad, I would have given him some if he wasn't such a jerk and If I was one of those easy girls. Singi wasn't the best athletic looking guy. But he did have quite the handsome face that would make any girl give into him. Obviously, he tried to use his looks today failing miserably.

'' For your info Singay, I can leave whenever I want. The counsel hasn't made it a rule that we couldn't step outside in the yard.'' I spat still holding his arms behind his back purposely digging my nails into his skin watching as he flinched from the pain.

'' I thought we were past the name calling..you know you want me.'' He spoke still eyeing me up and down avoiding my face. I looked at the poor excuse of a man with malice. If I wasn't a virgin, I wouldn't let him touch me. Who knows what diseases he has swimming in his blood?

'' Yeah, I want you as much as Cindy wanted you last week.'' Cindy was the residential blood whore. She didn't mind giving her blood to the clients that came here wanting their usual orders from the girls they had chosen. Some men would go weeks without feeding just to make it to the harems. Which in my opinion is pretty stupid. But sex trumps blood any day.

I heard him scoff at my retort and tried to get out of my grasp. '' Whats a guy like me have to do in order to get some from you?'' Singi asked me while grinning that stupid grin of his.

I kicked him in his legs and watched as he fell to the ground and I pinned him with my boots to the floor crushing his windpipe.

'' There's nothing in this world that would make me sleep with a creep like you.'' I spat letting him go and walking away.

'' Yeah I bet if Kazuma touched you, you wouldn't hesitate you witch!'' I heard Singi mumble and before he could get away I gave him a nice punch to his handsome features. Purposely injuring him, lets see who would give him some then. I held a fire dagger in my hands holding it up to his face. '' Talk about Kazuma again and I'll make sure you'll never get another client in this hellhole again.'' I spoke harshly before getting up and walking out the door.

Only to be met with the soft glare of the sun.

Yes, I said sun. Us Vamps can walk in the sun like humans can. That whole burning up thing was myth. The sun does weaken us only if we don't have enough blood in our systems. The closest you'll get to burning up was getting a serious sunburn and have to wait for your skin to heal. I allowed the soft rays to warm up my skin. I've always loved being outside even before I awakened. Now that The Counsel has us cramped up in the harems with hardly anytime to get fresh air, I am so enjoying this time right now.

Don't get me wrong The Man lets us out during the day, but that's only for when he hand selects us to go shopping or to meet a demand from a client. Sometimes when Uncle is feeling giddy, possibly due to the fact that he got some, he'll let us stay outside just to relax. He says that he's just looking out for us and he doesn't want us to get too sunburned. But I say it's a bunch of crap. It's just another way for him to control us. Hell, you couldn't even take a dump in this place without his permission.

I don't usually show it but there's another reason I love being outside. It's because it keeps me close to my parents. Well, more like my dad. My mom died when I was 4 and Dad took it pretty hard. Ever since then we would go on camping trips during the weekends just to have some bonding time. He would always tell me that I was his little girl and he would never let anything happen to me. As the carefree and loving child that I was, I believed him. On the day that I awakened, dad purposely hid me from being seen in public. He didn't want anyone reporting it to The Counsel. When we awaken, our skin changes slightly. It looks almost pale but still human like. The only best way I can describe it is if you weren't essentially good looking as a human when you awaken you become insanely hot. As in my case, I'm drop dead gorgeous to the men here.

The only reason The Counsel found out was because one of my closest friends ratted me out. Patricia Hallumway to be exact. Oh shes on my kill them in their sleep list. The only reason she did it was to get me away from her boyfriend who secretly had a crush on me and she was jealous. So much for friendship. I rolled my eyes upon remembering the incident. Dad was desperately pleading for them to not take me. But they insisted and off to the abyss I went. It's a rather tragic story really. But one day I will get out of here.

Letting out a content sigh, I walked over to the big Maple tree that sits planted in the middle of the yard. I like to climb to the top of it just to get away from all the stress that i deal with and pretend that i am living a normal life. Even if its just for a few minutes. Unfortunately, I have to make it to the lunchroom or else I wont eat. Yeah the douche bag only lets us feed at a certain time of day. So,if I don't get it then I'm pretty much screwed. It's not a good thing for me to hungry. I'll go savage on these people in here. One hour of feeding usually lasts for the whole day. We just can't go for more than 24 hrs without blood. It will make us extremely weak and unable to fight much less use magic. Uncle knows this fact and purposely feeds us irregularly so men can have their way with us much easier.

Honestly, if it wasn't for Kazuma, a lot of us would have died here. He makes sure that we all get fed regularly by sometimes being the donor himself if he couldn't find a few right away. It only takes two sips and then your done. So he was able to feed us. I was amazed at his bravery actually. It's what made me like him even more. Finally making it to the top of the tree I sat on one of the branches and looked at the sunset. I closed my eyes and imagined the last camping trip I went on with dad. I smiled until I heard a male speak.

'' Being bad again Ayano?''

I quickly opened my eyes and found Kazuma staring at me with a curious look on his face. I blushed and looked away before meeting his eyes again. Did I mention how handsome he looked in the sunlight?

" Kazuma aren't you supposed to be on the boys side today?'' I asked wondering if this is God's way of playing with me. Yes, we believe in God or Kami if you prefer the Japanese name for him. Religion makes us feel more human so it eases the guilt of taking blood.

He grinned and sipped his drink. From what I could tell it was blood, the iron was raping my nostrils with its metallic goodness.

'' Yeah, but i decided to come here instead.'' he spoke eyeing me again with that expression I couldn't read earlier. He's hiding something from me. I can tell, his eyes don't lie.

'' How come? I'm the only person who climbs this tree.'' I asked with my heart beating silently hoping that the reason he did it was because he wanted to see me. But that's a stupid wish to hope for. Kazuma wouldn't want me. I'm too much of a bad influence.

'' What if I wanted to see you?''

I looked at him in shock for a second wondering if he could read minds and when I heard him smirk I guessed right. I wonder how much he's heard.

'' To answer your question, I've heard everything you said about me.'' Kazuma spoke leaning closer to me to the point where I could literally taste the blood through the scent of it on his breath. I felt my mouth water with hunger and from something else.

I think my heart stopped. '' Why didn't you tell me you could read my thoughts?''

Kazuma didn't answer right away, Instead he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him pressing his lips against mine transferring some of the blood he already had on his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. It tasted so good. I wanted it go on longer but he pulled away.

'' I didn't tell you because it wasn't time yet. You're the only person that knows I have any magical abilities at all. I trust you Ayano." he spoke giving me the rest of his drink knowing that I was going to need it more than he did.

I blushed even harder and my heart was literally beating so loud I could barely hear his answer. But I took the blood and gulped it down in 2 seconds. I was starving.

I heard him chuckle and I rolled my eyes.

'' Thank you for the blood and I feel special.'' I said smiling a huge grin. I got food and a kiss. Best day ever!

'' You're welcome Ayano, but there's something I want to talk to you about later. Could you meet me back here later?''

I beamed at the thought of seeing Kazuma again and i nodded.

'' Sure what time.''

We both looked into the direction of the bell chiming alerting us to lunchtime. Romance moment clearly over.

'' At midnight''

I nodded watching him jump down from the tree and I followed suit 5 mins later.

**Review Please ^_^**

**Your reviews is the water that makes my writing grow.**


	3. Plane Tickets

**So I am enjoying writing this story and your reviews really pump me up on those days that I just don't feel like typing. Thank you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series, I just write fanfics based off of my dreams. **

My breath was catching in my throat. It was nearly midnight and I am sort of freaking out here. The only good news is that no one raised any questions since this is my night to watch the doors. But my heart just won't stop palpitating in my chest. What does he have to talk to me about? I hope its nothing really bad. I sighed and decided to practice a little bit of magic since I haven't had any time to really hone the advanced skills that we're practicing in class. Yes, we have classes here that allow us to practice magic. That's the only thing The Counsel didn't change for female Vamps. It just depends on what harem you're sent to. Some keep up with the rules and let you practice. Then there are others who completely ban you from using it altogether. Thank Kami I wasn't sent to that one. Cause I really would have killed somebody.

I snapped my fingers and felt the familiar warmth flow in my hand. I loved that feeling. The sensation of magic flowing through you is just amazing. Some would argue that if you depend too much on it then you'll end up going on what I like to call a magic high. It's the equilvalent of getting drunk or smoking pot. The only difference is it's coming from inside you. It's a rumor that the teachers tell the younger students so they won't depend on their magic as much as they in my opinion should. Never depend on your magic if you don't need it. The teachers would say. Though when I first came here of course I didn't listen. I smirked upon remembering the moment when I blew up the teacher's lounge.

Ahh, good times, good times...

That was the best day ever. Though I had to wash the walls and scrub the floors as punishment. But it was so worth it. My fire instantly went out when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly grabbed it and flipped the person over. But I gasped when I found out that it was Kazuma.

" Oh I'm sorry Kazuma..did that hurt?'' I asked bending down to pick him up. But eeped when he pulled me down on top of him. I blushed when I could make out his amber irises glowing in the moonlight. Is he always this handsome all the time?

'' No, I actually let you do that. I wanted to test your reflexes.'' He spoke lowering his eyelids and looked at me like he was thinking of doing other things considering we're in a very compromising position. My legs were at his hips and I was hovering over him while his hands rested on my waist. I can't say I wasn't enjoying this moment. But now isn't the time to be fooling around. I want to know what's up and I want to know it now.

'' Mmm hmm, whatever Kazuma. Now tell me what you wanted to tell me.'' I spoke bluntly while getting up. I held out a hand helping Kazuma up off the ground and he brushed the dirt off his hands.

'' Ok, I'm just going to spit it out. The head counsel member that enacted this stupid policy died today and if someone doesn't speak up soon, let's just say all the females here won't be getting out of this prison.'' I watched the passion explode in his eyes. Are you freaking serious? This is huge!

'' What you mean all females won't be getting out of the harems?'' I asked blushing when I felt his strong hands grab my arm and pull me closer to him. I was a little cold. I did come out here in a tank top and jeans. Its about 30 degrees out here. I inhaled his woodsy scent and was completely hooked. Gosh, the man smelled so good. If i wasn't so worked up about this new policy The Counsel is gonna enact I would be really enjoying this closeness.

'' This policy was never permanent. It was up in the air for a little while after it was passed. The only reason females had to go to the harems was to keep them out of trouble. It was under the guise of protecting them. But really it was because they felt that females were more of a threat.'' Kazuma explained still holding me in his arms. I could have sworn that he flexed his muscles but I didn't say anything about it.

'' Wait, I'm still confused. What do you mean they think that females were more of a threat?''

'' Well, I don't know if you noticed but more men have been disappearing lately.'' Kazuma said looking down at my face with a smirk.

'' Kazuma, I don't know if you've noticed but we can't leave. So of course I wouldn't notice.'' I retorted glaring at him knowing that he's making a joke with me. What he means is he thinks that I've beat them all up and stashed their bodies somewhere cause they made me mad. That jerk!

'' Ha, ha very funny. Now whats the real reason they think we're a threat.'' I asked with impatience getting tired of the suspense.

'' Half vampire babies is the reason. The Counsel doesn't want the humans knowing too much about us. It's bad enough the humans already think that we're a danger to humankind because blood is our food source. If human men come into contact with any female Vamp and has sex with her. A baby could be the result and you know the rest. You know how persuasive you female Vamps can be.'' Kazuma finished explaining while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I punched him in his chest lightly and crossed my arms. If you ask me this whole thing sounds like a bunch of BS. Half vampire babies? what did that have to do with this harem crap? Ugh my head is pounding with the details. Forget all the complicated reasons. We need to get to The Vampire Counsel ASAP.

'' Ok cowboy, we need to get plane tickets. I'll be damned if they think that I'm going to stay here for the rest of my life.''

I blinked when I saw two tickets held up in my face. I almost screamed but decided that wouldn't have been a smart idea considering i didn't want anyone waking up.

'' I already took care of that. Pack the essentials. We leave at dawn.'' Kazuma spoke handing me my ticket and pulled me close to him while grabbing my butt in the process. I would have punched him. But he's the only person who I would allow to touch me like this. I blushed a scarlet red. I can tell he was getting aroused cause he eyes turned almost black. That's a Vampire thing when we get um, excited.

'' Ok, you know you don't have to grope me like you'll never see me again Kazuma.'' I whispered leaning closer to his lips. He just had some human food. I could smell the lingering scent of pizza from maybe about 2 hours ago.

I felt his lips lightly graze mine and I have to say. I enjoy the taste of pizza on his breath. I don't eat much real food here. We can eat human food, it just doesn't satisfy like blood can.

'' Ayano, don't act like you didn't want me to. Mind reader remember? I can see every dirty thought you have in your little mind. If we had the time I would try some of them out. But let's face it I wouldn't want your screaming to wake up the entire school. '' He spoke in monotone playing with the hem of my shirt. I blushed and my heart was beating a mile a minute. This is so like him to get me aroused and then leave.

I pushed him down on the ground and hovered over top of him kissing his lips before getting up to leave.

'' Last time I checked, I wasn't your girlfriend. So sorry if you want this ass I suggest you make up your mind what you want me as.'' I spoke shortly before getting my keys out and opening the door leaving a stunned Kazuma behind.

**Review Please ^_^**


	4. Dawn Shenanigans

**Having fun with this story. I think it's become my favorite one to write. Maybe it's because of my love for vampires. Anyways... on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series, I just write stories from my imagnation.**

It was 5 o clock in the morning and did I mention that I absolutely abhor waking up at this hour? Especially on those nights that I have to watch the doors. Normally my hours are from the time we feed for lunch/dinner for most of us which is from 6 in the afternoon to 4 in the morning. That left me literally 30 minutes to recharge. Ugh, I really hope Kazuma and I can get to The Vampire Counsel so we can get this abolished. No offense to the whores that actually love doing this type of "work." Kazuma had came to visit me during my last hour of security and gave me some food to keep me occupied. Sometimes it does get a little lonely being up at that hour of the night. But Kazuma made my night a few minutes ago. I let out a sigh of satisfaction and went to packing the essentials. Which isn't much for me because I always kept an extra bag packed just in case somebody pushed me over the edge and I " accidently" hurt them.

I smirked and put in a few tampons. Remember when I said that we can choose to come on our periods. I may have exagerated on that part. We can control the time we menstrate. The only downside to that is we have to already have taken in a specified amount of blood. So in other words. If you don't get enough blood in your system, your period just comes whenever it wants to. Which is another reason I'll be the first to sign this petition to abolish female harems. I want to control this curse. I sipped on the cantene of blood and I was ready to go. Thankfully Uncle did allow us all to have our own rooms. So I didn't have share with anyone. Thank Kami!

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door making sure that no one could hear me. Vampires have really good hearing. But you could fool them. When they were sleep just don't bang into anything and you're good. I quickly walked down the steps that lead to the back entrance into the school building. Thankfully my dorm had an easy escape. Kazuma was waiting for me and we both left the campus grinning like a bunch of deliquent teenagers. No one knew about us leaving. So as you can imagine it's going to be bit of a shock in 3 hours when everyone woke up.

'' So did you enjoy your meal? I figured you should fill up because its going to be a long ride and I didn't want you going on a killing spree cause you would be hungry.'' Kazuma joked holding up his hands in front of his body cause he knew I was gonna punch him.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and pouted. '' Whatever Kazuma. So how are we going to get to the airport?'' I asked noting that the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. We had to have been a little over 5 miles away from the school. Thankfully we don't live a wilderness surrounded by just forest. The harems were located in urban areas. That way it made it easier for us to get customers. Personally, I wouldn't made living a peaceful suburban area. I was always the type to be around trees but still have the city close by.

Kazuma grabbed my hand and I blushed from the contact. His hands were so warm against mine.

'' I know a guy that can drive us or if you want we can just steal a car. I can drive you know.'' He smirked pulling out his cell phone. I figured he must have been going through his contacts. Kazuma was always making some kind of connection with people. My eyes beamed at the thought of hijacking a car. I always love creating some type of trouble for the humans. It's a bit sad cause not too long ago I was one. But that still doesn't mean I don't have a mischievous side sometimes.

'' As much as I would love for you to hijack a car. We don't need to draw too much attention to ourselves. Call your friend.'' I crossed my arms in impatience. I just want to get it over with already so I can be home with dad again.

Kazuma smirked and kissed my forehead. I instantly screamed inside.

'' Mmm hmm, you know you want me too. I can see you playing it out in your head..'' He winked at me and then went back to listening to the ring of the other line.

I turned away from him and tried to hide my red face. He's always making me blush like a little school girl. Deciding that I didn't want to stand anymore. I leaned against a wall for support. No offense to my handsome Vamp of a maybe boyfriend, but I am beat. This person needs to hurry up so I can fall asleep for a little bit. I can be a bit cranky in the mornings.

I heard the click of the button his cell and watched him walk towards me. I unconciously licked my lips wondering if he notices how much of an effect he has on me. Considering that he's smirking at me right now. Says it all. That jerk!

'' What are you smirking at?'' I asked eyeing him up and down before flipping my hair to the other side of my shoulder. Kazuma moved a piece of hair out of my eyes and I shivered from the contact.

'' Well if you must know Ayano, I do know how much of an effect I have on you.'' He leaned towards me just inches away from my lips and I was instantly hooked into his eyes. They held so much mystery and curiosity. Though this mind reading crap can be annoying. I wish I knew how to block him from reading my thoughts.

'' Oh yeah? what makes you say that?'' I challenged his eyes. I won't back down.

He kissed my nose and laughed lightly. I think my heart just stopped again. That was the sexiest sound I have ever heard.

'' I make you nervous. Face it. You can be tough with anyone else. But I make all your walls come down and crash in your face.'' He spoke in monotone running his finger down my arm watching as I tried not to swoon.

I pushed his finger off of me and looked him in his eyes. I smirked when I leaned closer to him knowing that he looked a little nervous himself. I grabbed his belt and pulled him even closer to me. He bit his lip and lowered his eyes in desire.

'' If I didn't know any better Kazuma..I make you nervous too.'' I asked an inch away from his lips wanting to kiss him but torturing him all at the same time.

I gasped when he grabbed my waist and closed the gap with his lips on my neck. He grabbed my hair and pulled it earning a groan from me. We're in public, but thankfully there isn't anyone important up at this hour. The only people up are the ones who need mental help.

'' Yeah you do make me nervous Ayano. I would tell you how, but our ride is here.'' I whispered in my ear pointing to the car that was pulled up to the curb. I blushed again hearing him chuckle and we grabbed our stuff walking towards the vehicle.

'' Oh and promise me you won't get jealous.'' Kazuma spoke opening the door for me and let me in. To my surprize it wasn't a man driving this vehicle but a busty brunette with a grin on her face. I lowered my eyes in anger seeing him give her a kiss on her cheek.

Oh Heck no!

Who in the burning hades is this woman? I know she better stop giving my Kazuma those googly eyes before I burn them out of her head. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Welcome to torture town.


	5. Denying Mara

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

So its been 15 mins since I entered into the automobile of hell. Who does that woman think she is anyway? I should bash her face in for kissing my Kazuma. Or matter of fact i should beat the living crap out of Kazuma for kissing her. His lips are mine.

" Is she going to glare at me the entire ride?'' I heard the abomination speak while giving me a smirk with her disgusting pink shade of lipstick on her face. I hmped and continued to look out the window. If that jerk wanna kiss another girl who am i to stop him.

He is a man after all.

'' She's just being jealous after I told her not to.'' Kazuma spoke looking at me through the mirror. I blushed upon seeing a smile grace his handsome features and i ended up smiling back much to my annoyance of that fem-bot that was driving this machine.

'' Don't flatter yourself Kazuma. if I was jealous that would imply that I have romantic feelings for you.'' I spat obviously pissed beyond comprehension. I needed a swig of blood. i always get hungry when i'm mad. I saw Kazuma smirk and he continued talking to the plastic surgery drone. Those boobs are not real. It's completely disproportionate to her body.

'' Hey Ayano, of course any woman would be jealous of me. But you don't need to. I'm already taken.'' I heard the femdrone speak again. I glared again and sat up to hear her lie. Oh please don't give me that jazz. I know something must have gone on between her and Kazuma. I mean look at her. She's a walking magnet for men.

'' Oh yeah? Don't think that just because you have melons for tits that means that you're extremely attractive. Sorry, I got you beat.'' I retorted with a smirk. I mean it's true, the only thing she has going for her is her enormous chest. Other than that, I clearly have her beat in the brains, combat and looks department. Besides, how does she know my name? i never told her and I don't even know what hers is.

I saw the brunette smile and turn the corner all the while looking at me through the mirror.

'' Kazuma, she's a spitfire. I'm impressed.'' The woman congratulated Kazuma and I watched him give her a smirk. What the hell is going on?

'' Ok enough with the congradultories. Who are you anyway?'' I asked watching as Kazuma handed me a canteen. He must have read my mind. I beamed with a smile and drank the rest of the blood that was in it. Did I mention how I absolutely love the taste of blood in the mornings when its fresh out of a canteen?

The woman laughed and continued on driving. '' My name is Mara. Kazuma and I go way back. I was one of the girls he's helped to escape about a couple of years before you came to the harem. Don't worry he's told me all about you Ayano. In fact, I think its really cute how you're pretending to not care about him when It's written all over your face.''

I blushed and scoffed. So what if I care about him? I hate having my emotions so out in the open like this. It makes everything so confusing especially when he hasn't even made it clear what we are yet. i felt a hand on my head rubbing it with affection. What am I a dog? It was Kazuma reassuring me without saying a word.

'' It is not written all over my face.'' I retorted with a light blush gracing my cheeks. My heart began to palpitate and my hands were sweating. Mara smiled at the gesture and soon the car came to a halt in front of the airport. That was pretty fast if I must say so myself.

'' Ayano, stop lying to yourself and just admit it. Anywho, here you go Kazuma. The Vampire Counsel is only a few hours away.'' Mara smirked unlocking the doors and we both got out standing side by side. I blushed upon noticing that Mara was looking at us with admiration. I figured she must have been remembering something. So being the smartass i am I called her out.

'' Mara what are you looking at?'' I asked bending over looking through the rolled down window. I could feel Kazuma's eyes on my backside and I smiled knowing that I am the reason for his lustful thoughts.

I saw a smirk graze Mara's features. '' Cause you guys are so cute. You remind me of the days when my husband and I used to act like we didn't love each other.''

I blushed and quickly stood up before looking at Kazuma looking in the other direction pretending not to hear with a tint of red on his face. That jerk. He is so not getting my chocolate on the plane. I know they got snacks galore on them. Besides all I have to do is charm the men with my persuasion and BAM snacks for days.

'' Psst, who asked you MARA!'' I stomped off and walked towards the entrance.

_**Kazuma POV**_

'' Sorry Mara, she can be a bit of handful.'' I apologized for Ayano's behavior while leaning against the window purposely invoking Ayano to wrath. God knows that woman can't stand to be kept waiting.

'' It's alright Kazuma. She reminds me of myself when I was her age. One day she'll be comfortable with confessing her feelings around strangers.'' Mara reassured me while nodding. I knew she had to go soon.

'' I hope your right.'' I spoke with a smile on my face. I know how she makes me feel. I love everything about my Ayano. Even when she's kicking someone in the face. Half of the time its me.

'' You can bet your sweet ass she will. Alright Kazuma I gotta go. Tell little Ayano I'll see her later.'' Mara spoke shortly before speeding off. I smiled and walked towards my spontaneous combustion of a woman before she burned the entire place to the ground. I could hear every curse word that was coming into her mind.

_'' That no good son of a rat's ass got me sitting here waiting and practically aging half a century!'' _ I smirked and patted her head while kissing her cheek hoping that would calm her down.

I watched her blush a soft red and I almost swooned. Ayano looked so beautiful when she blushed. It made my heart beat hammer in my chest.

'' Its about time you got here Kazuma! what were you talking to melon boobs about anyway?'' I asked crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently. He sure was talking to her for a long time.

I gulped when he pinned me against the wall with his hand over top of my head. Why does he have to always invade my personal space? Not that I'm complaining about it. I like when he does that.

'' For your information my little fireball we were talking about you. I thought I told you not to get jealous?'' He asked me while pecking my nose with a light kiss. I pouted and looked the other way. That asshole!

'' You did this on purpose didn't you!'' I asked punching him in his arm and glared at him not caring if people were staring at us. Its about 8 Am now so the airport is pretty full with crowds of people.

Kazuma rubbed his arm and smirked. '' Whatever do you mean?'' he asked me with eyes full of mischief. I know he planned this. He wanted to make me jealous.

'' Oh don't act all innocent you scumbag! I know you planned this. If you wanted to say how much you loved me you didn't have to go through all that trouble.'' I smirked crossing my arms in arrogance.

I watched Kazuma smile and kissed my forehead. '' Ayano, trust me if i wanted to make you jealous there's so many other things I could have done. Though it was funny watching you get in your feelings about Mara.''

I scoffed and pushed him to the ground and grabbed his arm while sitting on him. No one makes a fool of me and gets away with it. I don't care if it is the man I'm in love with.

'' Oh yeah? well there's a lot of ways I could make you jealous too Kazuma. You don't want to go down that road with me.'' I whispered in his ear and got up dusting myself off.

Kazuma stood up and smirked again. '' Don't tempt me Ayano.'' My eyes darkened at the sight of seeing his eyes swimming with desire. He looked so sexy like that. If I wasn't a virgin, I probably would have jumped him right here and right now.

I walked towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips while nibbling on his bottom lip for an added bonus. i heard him groan shortly before grabbing me close to him. '' Kazuma, I would never tempt you like that.'' I whispered with his lips still close to mine.

He chuckled releasing me so we could go board the plane. '' You're doing one hell of a job now. Come on let's go before I end up taking you in front of all these people.''

I blushed scarlet and we walked on. From what i've heard from older and more experienced Vamps. Sex for Vamps is pretty intense. Since we have heightened senses everything is exaggerated. Every touch, smell, and bite sends us into overdrive. Biting the neck of another Vamp while having sex is erotic for us. At least that's what most of the female Vamps at school told me. I honesly wouldnt know. But what I do know is that Kazuma could smell my arousal; he eyes were almost black.

i smirked. Oh he wants me.

**Review please! ^_^**

**Remember your reviews are food for my creative soul**


	6. Sausage Jealousy

**So I want to take this time to thank all of you for your kind words and for loving this story. I have to say that I love writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series, I just like writing the fanfics. **

**KPOV- Kazuma point of view ( so there is no confusion)**

We've been on the plane for more than an hour and I can't say that I'm not enjoying every moment of it. Somehow the tickets that Kazuma got were first class. So I'm stuffing my face full of eggs and a glass of blood. I know it's a weird combination. The flight attendant was a Vamp herself and she recognized us immediately when she saw us. The woman was very kind I must say. Kazuma was busy smirking at me wondering if i was going to get jealous again. I didn't pay him any attention.

'' Ayano, you don't have to consume 5 pounds of food in a day. We have all night.'' I heard him whisper in a tone that suggested other things that didn't involve food. I blushed and decided to take a bite out of a sausage link that was a little undercooked. I could taste the raw meat in the middle. I figured the cook must have been Vamp too and decided to leave as much blood in it as possible. I wanted to get a rise out of Kazuma to make up for him teasing me in the airport. I let out a soft moan enjoying the taste of food.

I could hear a growl escape his lips and when I looked at his face; there was no denying it. Pure lust was in his gaze.

**KPOV**

I looked at her take a bite out of that sausage and suddenly I felt very jealous of a piece of food. It's not my fault that my little spitfire could make food indulgence arousing. I was further incased in my aroused haze when I watched her let out a moan. It wasn't loud thank God. But it was enough to cause me to send her a satisifed growl. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. I guess I deserved it of course. Seeing as how I made her aroused in the airport before we boarded the plane. I can't help the fact that she sends my hormones in a frenzy. Especially because she's more than just someone that i love. But she's my mate.

Yes, thats the one thing that I havent had the courage to admit to her. Ayano would probably think that I'm crazy. But it's true. I felt the pull towards her when she arrived at the harem a year ago. Vamps like the humans have soul mates. But instead we call them blood mates. When a male Vamp takes the blood of the one that he is destined to be with it further intensifies the bond they already have. It's one of the reasons I am able to read her mind so well. I can read other people's minds ,but hers is the clearest.

Ayano may not admit it but she feels the pull to. She's just being stubborn like she always is. I smirked and noticed that she was still continuing to taunt me with her attempts to punish me.

I accept this challenge.

**APOV**

I noticed that Kazuma was smirking at me with a lust filled gaze in his eyes. He knew what I was trying to do to him. I smiled and continued eating. He may not be as hungry as I am but I am starving. Imagine waking up at the butt crack of dawn and still not having food to eat. This is heaven to me right now. A little known fact about newborn Vamps; we are constantly starving for food because our human appetite still hasn't completely left us. Yes, I am still considered a newborn Vamp because my transformation happened a year ago. It won't leave me until I am about 5 years into my transformation. Kazuma as i can tell has been a Vamp for a much longer time than I have.

I reveled in the food I was partaking of. Imagine not eating for a thousand years. That's how my appetite feels right now. If someone saw me they probably would have thought that I was pregnant.

'' Ayano what do you think your doing?'' I heard Kazuma whisper in my ear finally taking me out of my thoughts. I munched on some more of my omelet and looked at him out of one eye.

'' Whatever do you mean?'' I asked just a little too breathlessly. With him being so close to me my heart was pounding in my chest. I could smell his scent overwhelming my nostrils and I swooned. Part of me wondered why i feel such a strong attraction to him. It's not like this with any other man I've come across and it's been a few.

I blushed when I felt Kazuma's tongue running across my lips and I almost lost it right there. Does he always have to make the most simplest of gestures sexy? I heard him chuckle and he lightly pressed his lips against mine pressing his fangs against my bottom lip asking for entrance. I didn't resist. I love kissing my Vamp. When he finally stopped kissing me I realized that he stole a piece of sausage that was on my plate. How in the hell did he manage to do that?

'' I used the kiss to distract you Ayano.'' I frowned with a scowl and glared at him. No one takes my food and gets away with it. I consider myself to be the original fatty McGee. Food is my absolute passion.

'' Yeah, well don't do it again. That food is mine!'' I whispered in his ear and continued on eating. I heard him laugh and instantly I blushed from the sound. He is just too cute.

'' Ayano, you are such a food addict! but could you blame me? you're lucky it was just the sausage that I took. Nice try Ano.'' Kazuma spoke still harboring that lust filled gaze that sent my insides into jelly. I was melting under his gaze. He was looking at me like I was a piece of meat that he wanted to eat. Not that I would have fought him off, but still. We are on a plane surrounded by other people.

'' Oh yeah and just what are you insinuating Kazuma?'' I challenged him in his eyes while fighting that pull that I was beginning to feel. All he has to do is look at me and I'm gone.

He grabbed my arm and pinned it above my head while leaning so close to me that I could feel his warm breath fanning my face. My heart was almost jumping out of my chest cavity and my face im sure was as red as a tomato. I felt his fingers running down the side of my neck and lingering a little on my collarbone before he finally placed his hand on my heart.

I was suddenly very nervous. Kazuma had a serious look on his face and it was a little unnerving.

'' Stop fighting it Ayano.'' I heard him speak as he ran his tongue down my neck. I yelped out a soft moan not wanting to alert any of the other people around us. If I thought my body wasn't reacting to him before it definitely was now. He smirked deviously knowing that he could smell my arousal that was literally pouring out of me.

'' I'm not fighting anything.'' I retorted closing my eyes and turning my head in the opposite direction of him so he could have better access. Kazuma bit down on my neck careful not to draw blood but it was hard enough to leave a mark there. I bit my lip and looked in his eyes with desire.

'' Yes you are. You feel the pull don't you?'' He asked me in a husky voice clearly turned on from touching me.

Now it was my turn to sit up and look at him with confusion. How did he know that I was feeling some kind of pull or whatever the hell it is? Don't tell me he read emotions too?

I watched him chuckle in a way that sent my heart soaring even more. He knew something that wackjob!

'' Tell me what you know!'' I asked with curiosity dripping from every syllable. I wanted to know what this pull is.

Kazuma stopped groping me and sat up with another serious expression on his face. Why so serious Kazuma?

'' I'm serious because I know the reason for why you feel the pull that you do. I'm just wondering if you'll believe me.'' He spoke with a tone that suggested that he was a bit insecure about revealing this information.

I smiled and grabbed his hand intertwining his fingers with mine. I will always believe him no matter how life changing the infomation may be.

I knew he heard me and for the first time I could see admiration in eyes. He blushed slightly and kissed the back of my hand.

'' Ok, well when you put it in that way my little fireball. The pull you feel is because you are my mate. '' He smiled looking at me with affection. I could tell that he wasn't lying. A mate? how is that even possible.

'' Mate huh? explain.'' I asked looking at him curiously. I want to know more about this mate business. No one ever explained that to me. He kissed the back of my hand again and smiled.

'' A mate is the soul mate of another Vamp. The only difference is we call our other halves Blood Mates. Yes, you are my other half Ayano and I am yours. That's why you wouldn't let any other man touch you. The beast inside wouldn't let you.'' Kazuma explained sipping some of the blood he had in his glass.

All this is really confusing. But I have to say it's starting to make sense. If another man attempted to touch me i would literally get sick. i'm glad to know that there is a method to this madness.

'' The beast inside?'' I asked still looking at him with a new found admiration. I'm glad to know that my mate is someone I trust and know very well. If it was someone else i'm sure I would have probably drove him crazy.

Kazuma laughed '' Oh there's no doubt that you would have drove him crazy. You are insane..." I gave him a pout and kneaded him in his arm while letting him continue.

" But yes, the carnal blood craving side to us is what we call our beast. Its the part of us that caused the transformation into Vamps. I guess you could say its a little monster that lives in each of us. It's the animal that drives our instincts and our thirst for blood. When it finds someone worth deserving of its nature; the pull happens.''

I was completely shocked and I felt a bit sad. I remember asking Dad about mates when I was little. But he would completely change the subject. I guess it was something that he didn't want to talk about seeing as how mom died.

'' So you mean to tell me that there is a monster inside of me that said that you're deserving of its killing nature and now you're my mate.'' I asked incredulously.

He smiled again and nodded. '' Well when you put it in lame-man terms yes. The monster inside of us just wants to know if it will be accepted for all that it is and mine found that with you.''

I blushed when he tucked a stray hair that had fallen into my eyes behind my ear. I had my hair in a pony tail and I guess some hair decided to fall into my eyes. I shivered from his touch.

'' But my little fireball, know that i will always be by your side forever. I'll always protect you. Even if I know that you could handle yourself.'' Kazuma kissed my forehead and settled back into his seat. I smiled at him and continued with eating.

" So, let's just say that another man attempted to get with me, what would you do?'' I asked in-between bites. I was almost done with my delicious omelet and i was eyeing the strawberry tart that was sitting right beside it.

Kazuma growled and his eyes turned a dark red which kind of turned me on and frightened me at the same time. I'm guessing that must have been his beast and from the look on his face. Beastie didn't like that question.

'' i would rip his heart out and feed it to the dogs. You are mine! but don't worry cause after i put my mark on you no man will be able to come within a 5 mile radius of you. That is unless they want to die.'' I watched his eyes slowly change back to normal and he kissed my lips. I complied as always shortly before backing away.

'' What mark are you talking about?'' I asked blushing when he kissed my neck again and he pulled away smirking.

'' You'll find out very soon.'' Kazuma said sitting in his seat closing his eyes. I guess that's the end of that conversation. I smiled and ate my tart. This was going to be interesting.

But I still couldn't help but feel a bit shaky for some reason. Whatever is waiting for us at The Vampire Counsel my instincts don't like.

**Ha! Kazuma was really mad. Curiosity killed the cat Ayano. **

**Review please ^_^**


	7. Neck Tattoos

**Had some time to write another chap **

**Enjoy**

I awoke to the sounds of the plane landing on the strip with a thud. I looked over to my left to find Kazuma still sleeping. He must have been really tired. My face heated up upon seeing a little flourish like tat on the side of his neck. I wonder what that is all about and how is it that I didn't notice it? I guess it's because he always kept his neck covered up. I smiled and kissed his cheek knowing that my presence would cause him to stir. He looked so cute sleeping. I often imagined how life would have been if I saw him as a child? Uncle kept Kazuma away from the rest of the family along with his younger brother Ren. I haven't seen him in such a long time. Word has it that he's off going to a university to study Latin. I'm not sure if that's true or not. But that's what Dad told me when I asked about him.

Kazuma looked at me out the side of his eye and smiled a sleepily like grin causing my heart to leap in my chest. My mate is so adorable.

'' Good Morning my little fireball. So I'm adorable huh?'' He asked pulling me towards him and he nuzzled my neck. I blushed for the second time today and settled into his embrace. Surprisingly his breath didn't smell like anything.

'' Stop reading my mind! is there any way that I will be able to read your mind since I'm your mate?'' I asked with a pout and i crossed my arms in annoyance. He sniffed my neck in an attempt to inhale my natural scent. At least that's what I think he's doing.

'' Actually yes, it will happen after we consummate the blood bond.'' He smirked deviously and kissed my lips earning a soft moan to escape my lips. I love kissing in the mornings. His voice was already causing me to swoon seeing as how it was unusually deep. I figured it was because he just woke up.

'' You know we could consummate it now..'' He asked looking into my eyes with desire while lifting up my shirt blowing on my stomach. i shivered from the contact and i had to admit that sounded inviting.

'' What you mean we could consummate it now?'' I asked breathlessly as his hands traveled up my shirt carassing my bare skin with the pads of his fingers. Thank God no one was on this plane to witness such an intimate act. Though the thought of someone watching was kinda hot.

His teeth nipped at my skin and this time in fact he broke the skin licking the blood that escaped from the wound. My insides were squealing in delight. His tongue against my skin felt amazing. '' There's no one you want someone to be here to watch us. Someone's a little minx.'' He whispered in a sensual dark tone. I could tell that he was clearly turned on.

'' Kazuma...'' I whimpered in protest. I'm sure consummating this blood bond would be thrilling. I'm all for thrills but I want to get to The Vampire Counsel before they decided to make the harems a permanent thing.

'' Ayano...'' He countered lifting my shirt off my head throwing it to the floor. I squealed when I could feel his bare skin against mine.

" Don't worry i'm only teasing you. I know you want to go kick some Vamp ass. Besides I don't want to push you into doing something you're not ready for.'' He kissed the valley between my breasts while running his tongue over the flesh there too. I think he just likes licking me.

I heard the dark chuckle erupt from his mouth shortly before throwing my shirt to me. '' Oh trust me, I can't get enough of you. When we do consummate the blood bond, I promise to be gentle.''

I blushed at his comment and we both decided to walk out into the terminal.

We were in the US and the state of our arrival was named Vermont. I could tell that this place looked a bit boring. But it looked like the type of place that The Vampire Counsel would be. Kazuma grabbed my hand and I instantly smiled. We grabbed our bags and we headed out the door to be met with the harsh glare of the sun. It had to have been maybe about 11:00 in the day. I'm only guessing seeing as how I didn't have a watch anywhere on me.

Kazuma looked at me in my face and smiled. '' Ok Ayano, now that we're here in Vermont. I think I should warn you. The Vampire Counsel don't take lightly to aggressiveness. So don't go over board ok.'' He kissed my forehead while chuckling at the same time. He knew that was asking too much of me. Aggression is in my nature.

'' Hmph let's just hope no one would piss me off.'' I retorted glaring at the vehicle that pulled up towards us. The windows were tinted and my instincts instantly perked up for whoever was in that car. I was so ready for a fight!

Kazuma laughed at me and shook his head. '' Must you always resort to violence?''

I blushed and nodded. '' Always.''

The car in question turned off its engine and opened up revealing a 5'11 male with green eyes and blonde hair. I watched Kazuma's reaction and knew that it was someone that he knew.

'' Kazuma! and is that Ayano?'' asked the male while he eyed me with an expression of excitement. Who is this brat? He had to have been a little younger than me and from what I could tell he had just awakened.

'' Hey little bro..and yes this Ayano.'' I heard Kazuma speak. My heart leapt out of my chest. Omg is that Ren? and why was he looking so formal?

'' Ren? is that really you?'' I asked coming up to him and punching him in his arm earning a whimper to escape his lips. I haven't seen him since he was in diapers. Those were the only times that Dad had let us see each other. It was before Kazuma was banished from the clan.

'' Yes it is.. and OW! do you have to hit me so hard?'' He glared looking at me with anger. i challenged his eyes knowing that I wasn't meant to be taken lightly. I don't care who you are. Little cousin or not I can still take his little ass.

'' Don't let my fireball get to you. She's a compulsive fighter.'' Kazuma joked earning a glare from me. Before I knew it was grabbing him by his ear and pulling it. No one makes a fool out of me.

I watched as Ren perked up and glanced at his neck. Acknowledgement showed on his features. He must have known something.

'' She's your mate isn't she?'' I heard Ren ask while smiling a soft smile. He seemed relieved for some reason.

'' How did you know that?'' I asked still pulling his ear out of anger.

Ren chuckled and pointed towards the tat on Kazuma's neck. '' That tattoo only forms after a Vampire's mate is found.'' He showed me his on his neck that was covered by the collar of his shirt.

I released Kazuma and he glared at me but still showed a hint of amusement in his eyes. He could never be mad at me for too long.

'' Why didn't I get one? I want a tattoo!'' I whined crossing my arms out of jealousy. Kazuma laughed and kissed my forehead. '' You'll get one. But I have to bite you first.''

I blushed and looked the other way knowing that's what he meant by mark from our conversation yesterday.

'' Ok now that formalities are over. Let's getting going shall we?'' Ren motioned for us to get in the car. We grabbed our bags and we were off on our merry way. Ren had sat in the front which gave Kazuma and I some privacy in the back.

'' So let me guess Ren is a member of the Vampire Counsel?'' I asked leaning my head onto his shoulder. Kazuma draped his arm around me while sensually running his fingers up and down my arm. I think he really wants to get into my pants.

He laughed lightly '' While that is the truth that I do want to get into your pants, I won't do it now if that's what you're thinking. And yes, he's an intern training to be on the actual board.''

I could tell there was a hint of anger in his voice when he said that. But I'll drop it for now. I didn't want to push him.

'' Do I detect a little animosity about that?'' i asked treading lightly over the subject. He kissed my forehead.

'' Well not about him. Its more towards my sperm donor. I was actually supposed to be on the board. But I refused the offer. Since Ren was the next choice he took it. '' Kazuma explained yawning.

I was curious now. But before I could ask another question Kazuma kissed me. '' Curiosity killed the cat you know? But go ahead and take a nap. It wont be until sundown that we'll be there.''

I frowned and decided that I didn't want a nap. Not when I was in a new place surrounded by new things.

'' Nope you can't make me!'' I challenged him.

He let out a growl and pinned me against the seat while running his hand along my sides watching the blush color my cheeks. I'm always blushing.

'' Oh I'll have my ways of making you. Though I'm sure you wouldn't want Ren and the driver hearing your screams. But then again I could be wrong seeing as how you're kinky.'' He spoke kissing my neck and biting the skin causing yet another wound.

'' Must you always bite me?'' i asked breathlessly obviously enjoying the feel of his teeth on my skin. Kazuma's eyes turned that dark red again and I felt every fiber in my being yearn for him.

'' My beast seems to like it..and from the dark red tint in your eyes. yours does too.'' He whispered sensually while biting my neck again. I bit my lips in an effort to keep myself from letting out a moan.

'' My eyes changed?'' I asked running my hands through his brunette hair. It was so soft against my fingers that it felt like silk.

'' They always do. Especially when your beast is telling me that she wants me.'' He whispered against my ear biting my earlobe.

'' Ayano, When do you think you'll be ready to give yourself to me?''

I jumped up looking at him with a shocked expression. Where did that come from? A smile crept upon my face and I kissed his lips. Those delicious lips of his. '' Make me your girlfriend and then I'll tell you.''

I watched him smirk and this time he sat up. I pulled my shirt down in an effort to make myself look decent. He pulled it back up. I glared at him.

'' Well my little fireball..after this Vampire Counsel thing is over. Maybe we can discuss this over dinner. Cause I know you'll burn the entire place to the ground if they don't abolish the harems.''

I smirked at my handsome mate. '' You damn straight and ok you've got a deal.''


End file.
